


For Want Of Everything

by j_gabrielle



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Morning Wake Up Calls, M/M, No Plot, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Murdoch laughs, urging him down. "It's too early and I am still half asleep." Holding him close, he kisses the side of James' head. "Why can't we ever just have a nice lie in?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want Of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I have been looking for some Millies fics and I can'f find any and it's getting quite frustrating...
> 
> So I wrote one.

"You're incorrigible."

Murdoch's hands reach under the blankets, finding hold on soft light brown hair. The pressure and heat of the moist cavern engulfing his cock stirs something dark and primal in his belly. With each lick and gentle suction, he feels himself drawing closer to the shores of conciousness.

"Enough." Murdoch murmurs, tugging at the waves sharply once. The weight between his legs move obediently, shifting until a smirking face peeks out from under the blankets. "Incorrigible." He sighs, carding his hands through sleep mussed hair.

"You love it, don't deny." James hums happily. Arching himself, he spreads his legs to straddle Murdoch, the morning sunlight tracing bright stripes over his skin. Murdoch rests his hands on James' waist, slowly rocking their groins together.

"Ah, too dry..." James winces.

Murdoch laughs, urging him down. "It's too early and I am still half asleep." Holding him close, he kisses the side of James' head. "Why can't we ever just have a nice lie in?"

"Why would you ever want just a lie in when you could have me?" James retorts, tucking himself to the detective's side. 

Murdoch pretends to contemplate, dragging out the silence when James makes a indignant sound, elbowing him at his side.

"I want everything with you, that's why. I want the wild, fevered moments just as much as I want the mundane, unassuming ones." Murdoch tilts his face, waiting until dark eyes meet his own. "I am a greedy horrible man." He grins.

James leans forward in their shared space, shaping their lips together. Murdoch responds eagerly, taking James by the shoulder. Licking into his mouth, he chases the ghost trail taste of himself in James' wicked mouth.

"You are _my_ greedy horrible man." James pants, hushed with a quiet happiness.

Murdoch smiles, caressing him in reply. Nudging at James, he waits until he acquiescence. "So no wild, fevered moments today?" James asks, nuzzling lazily at Murdoch's jawline. With his hand, he reaches under the blankets, wrapping it around Murdoch's cock. "I could..." 

"As much as I would enjoy your hedonistic display, I would enjoy just having you in my arms today." Murdoch says, stilling James' hand. "We have all the time in the world."

James huffs, letting himself be pulled into Murdoch's embrace. "I'll be bored." He warns.

"And I will be here to distract you when it gets too much."

"Promise?"  James asks, lips moving from where they press to his pulse point. 

"Promise." Murdoch replies, closing his eyes. "Now let me sleep a while longer."

James snickers, "My greedy, horrible, boring old man."

 

[end.]


End file.
